King of my heart
by Adsagsona
Summary: The night before the first battle of King Alexander. The young man Alexander needs comfort, but Hephaestion seems to disagree. AH, it's all about the fluff. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: King Alexander find himself on the brink of war with one of his most respected enemies. He tries to find comfort with his beloved friend Hephaestion, who tries to do the right thing. The fluff and nothing but the fluff, people.

King of my heart 1

----------------------

A nineteen year old lad who was to conquer the entire known world, it had never been seen or done before. And although the reign of Alexander, son of Philippos had begun early, he seemed to be more of a strategist than his father. All Macedonians had hailed their mighty King and had in the beginning loathed his weaker son… but in the end they had no choice but to recognise him, as the new wife of Philippos served to be too weak to bare the dead king a child.

Now, the army marched on Persia. A dream of Alexander, to be greater than his father, with his life still laying in front of him. To be greater than Philippos at life, he would outlive him in legend after his death. That was the ultimate goal of the youth, become a legend himself, after his great heroes of old.

"Sometimes I wonder to where your thoughts stray all the time."

A soft voice could be heard by his side, a shoulder brushed against his own and soon he was walking together with one of his Generals through the camp. No, not just one of his Generals, it was the slightly older Hephaestion. The young man whose one glance could inspire a poet to write for days on end and a single sweep of his hair was enough to let women linger for his presence. Still, he now walked together with his King.

"To war."

"You fear tomorrow?"

It was a question, although more of a statement. Nobody knew Alexander better than Hephaestion, but many pretended it to be not true. The young General sometimes heard them speaking behind his back, but he did not care for the great love he could spot in the eyes of his King was enough to sport any kind of mockery directed at him.

"No, I do not. My strategy, although daring, is well thought of."

The answer came without hesitation, like it had been repeated over and over again, but the young King looked at his friend in the same manner. No hesitation was present, a victory would rise out of this tomorrow, he was certain. They neared the tent of the King, well out of sight from the main camp, such as it should be.

"I know it is, Alexander, I do not doubt you."

A small smile played about the lips of the king and he nodded. No, Hephaestion did not doubt him, nor would he ever. It was probably his strength and his only weakness, the so quiet General just cared too much for his King, beyond reason… beyond the victory the young Alexander would bring him.

"I bid you goodnight then." Hephaestion said in a soft voice as he gave a slight bow towards Alexander, but the king would have nothing of it.

"No."

A frown apparent on his face, hell blue eyes were directed squarely at Alexander. Soon, a smile broke through, showing perfectly white teeth. The young man bowed his head for a moment, the long tresses of his dark hair flowing about his face, which was kept perfectly well hidden in that manner.

"No?" He asked softly again.

Sometimes, quite often lately actually, Alexander got frustrated with the behaviour of others in general. It seemed like everyone surrounding him was merely talking to him, agreeing with him because of his rank. Who would dare to speak against his King? It was there for he sighed, did his greatest friend think of him of no more than his king as well?

"Must I command you to enjoy your company these days, Hephaestion?" His voice sounded tired and weary for one so young.

"War will be upon us tomorrow, my King."

It was difficult to get a simple yes or no from the General. Although a man of battle, he had paid a lot attention to his teacher Aristotle in his childhood. Alexander had been the one who discussed with the philosopher, Hephaestion the one who listened and made his own conclusions. The cryptic answer was typical for him, who would not be looked into neither mind nor heart.

But as Alexander decided that he would give up on Hephaestion for the night. Had the one who never regarded him as a prince would now start seeing him as a king?

"Alexander."

A soft whisper barely reached his ears as he took one step at the direction of the tent. For all of Hephaestions determination, he would not want Alexander mad at him. The blonde haired man turned then, to discover nothing in those nightly eyes. Only one of the reasons why the only slightly older man in front of him made such a good General.

"Do not think I do not care."

"Why do you then act like you indeed do not?"

Alexander sounded annoyed an more than a little hurt. Here he stood, on the eve of what was to be his largest battle to his date and perhaps even the greatest victory this world had ever seen. Still, the one whom he trusted the most, too much according to his mother although also she had been sure of the loyalty of Hephaestion as well, would now turn his back on him. What was his victory worth then, if the could not share it with those he loved?

"Because this is war, Alexander."

The young General gritted his teeth, why did Alexander fail to understand that not everyone could ride out into battle like he? Hephaestion rarely showed himself at the night before a battle, so this was an exception on itself.

"I know that very well, Hephaestion. I am the one who brought us this far, or do you not remember?"

The young King reacted angrily. Why wouldn't he understand what was at stake here, in this forsaken desert? This would ensure him a place in history and Hephaestion dared to say that he did not understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Alexander the Great and his companion Hephaestion belong for a very small part to Oliver Stone and for the largest to history. The actors whom portray them in the movie 'Alexander', Colin Farrell and Jared Leto, belong to themselves.

AN: I forgot to mention that there indeed would be a continuation to this story, although it will be a short one. I think one or two more chapters after this. Alexander and Hephaestion find themselves in a heated discussion right before the battle which will mark Alexander as the conquerer.

King of my heart 2

------------------------

A hand laid so very softly on his arm and the cool general turned into the man he knew so well and loved beyond everything earthly, beyond reason sometimes even. History, fortune… they simply didn't compare.

"Of course I remember." Hephaestion dared to say, as a small smile played about his lips. It was not mocking however, but merely giving Alexander the answer he had been searching.

"Would you now then, come inside?"

From any other man, this would have sounded like a plea. The young King always managed to let it sound like a mere request, so that Hephaestion would not feel obligated. How badly he knew the heart of the general, the young man noticed the Alexanders eyes and felt so much caring that he could do no more but nod.

Alexander walked inside the tent and held the cloth which served as a door open for the cautious general to enter. It was almost completely dark inside and Hephaestion didn't go past his king until he got used to these new surroundings and he could gather the scarce outlines of the furniture inside. He didn't need his eyesight to feel the hand on his shoulder though.

"My dearest Hephaestion." Alexander mumbled as he stepped around the ever watchful general until he stood in front of him. "Even right before a battle you dare to defy me."

"I did not…" The young man began, but the King cut him off swiftly by laying a finger on his lips.

"You did, but I care not. I hope you even continue. I at least know that your opinion is honest."

Hephaestion lowered his eyes for a moment as Alexanders fingers lingered on his lips. It would take a huge amount of willpower to step away now, an amount which the young general did not posess at this very moment, nor cared to posess.

"Always, Alexander." He answered softly as he kissed the finger which rested against his lips. It produced a sigh from the young King.

"At this very moment I would wish that tomorrow never came." He let his hand roam over the beautifully sculpted cheek of his companion, who relented and merely revelled in the sensation.

"No, Alexander… Do not wish for such things. Greater things are still to come for you." Hephaestion exclaimed as he finally moved and his hand rested atop of the one of his king.

"Not only for me."

"It is your name that will forever be mentioned in history, my Alexander." Hephaestion smiled. "I do not envy you for it. You will have earned more than any other."

"Your name will be there alongside mine."

"There will probably be a sentence about me, yes." The young general grinned, but Alexander took it quite seriously.

"Was Patrocles just a mere sentence in history?"

"No."

"Then, why would you be?"

"Do you remember how he became history?"

It took a few seconds before Alexander realised what Hephaestion had just said. When it dawned on him, his eyes widened and he crossed whichever distance rested between them and embraced the young general.

"I would never wish you any harm." He whispered hoarsely.

"Of course, I know that."

The reply came swiftly and without a single doubt. Hephaestion returned the embrace in the same manner.

"But how ever great in tactics you are, Alexander, you can not decide for the gods who dies in the war and who not. You have a lot of power…"

"All the power in the world means nothing to me if you aren't there with me to enjoy it. If I were a god, I would merely direct my power at keeping you where you belong." Alexander mumbled into the ear of Hephaestion, who slightly shuddered at the low voice of his friend and lover.

"At the moment I should be among my men, to talk about the tactics you have told us. They are brilliant, but daring… we still aren't agreed on it."

Alexander sighed and let go of his friend. He even growled slightly as it was so obvious that the king wasn't… the war lord at this moment, but merely a young man who needed comfort before the day of battle. Still, the one he so cared for did everything to keep him away at a certain distance.

"Go then… go towards your men if you care more about them than about me."

"Alexander."

"How would you feel, knowing that you have to share the one you love?" Alexander asked, but he met steel blue eyes, who looked rather menacing towards him.

"I know exactly how that feels, my King. You are a king of your people and I command you for it, but if it comes to sharing, I fear that you couldn't even grasp the idea."

The general took a step towards Alexander and the young King only now realised that he was rewarded with a glimpse of the heart of Hephaestion as a hand laid itself softly on his cheek.

"I share you with the world… my Alexander." Hephaistion whispered. "And I care not for it, because I know that you will always return."

AN: Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry this next chapter took so long, but I've been away on hollidays and didn't have access to a computer. I hope that this makes up for it though. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I have received, it really means a lot to me!

King of my heart 3

------------------------

Neither of them wanted to be able and grasp what would happen if the other would ever leave this earth. So they didn't speak of it, knowing that whomever would remain behind, would swiftly gain his place in the netherworld as well.

"Will you remain Patrocles for me, Hephaestion?" Alexander asked. It was such a strange question and the young man in front of the king did not know how to answer it. He merely placed the hand which had rested on the cheek of Alexander at the back of his neck and drew him closer, stealing a kiss before pulling back.

"Does this answer your question?" He whispered softly as the shimmer in his eyes reflected a small sense of humour inside, certainly at this moment.

"Oh yes." Alexander mumbled before he leaned forward again and found his lips pressed against those of his general once again. How he had longed for this the previous days, spent alone in his tent and on his horse, thinking about how he would defeat Darius. All of this was banned out of his mind as Hephaestion answered his kiss and drew him in ever so slowly.

This time it was the dark haired young man who softly drew back, even a little and kissed a trail along the jawline of the king. As the seemingly skilled tongue of Hephaestion made its way to the ear of Alexander, the general murmured.

"If I were to die tomorrow… do not mourn me as your general." He mumbled into the ear of the king, but Alexander shook his head.

"You will not die. We will be victorious in the morning, I am certain of it. You will remain by my side for the rest of my life."

Wishful thinking it was, since every soldier was quite able to lose his life in battle. For his king, Hephaestion would catch any arrow and leap in front of any sword. Alexander would curse himself and his general for it, but still the relationship would remain so.

"Let us start with just this one night. We will see in the morning." Hephaestion whispered as he did not want to answer to the wish of Alexander, nor of his king.

"You would stay then."

"Anything for my King… and my Alexander."

With a slow smile Alexander caught the hand of his general and lead him to the makeshift bed in the tent, which was not even big enough for two persons to fit. Neither of them cared, they had done this kind of thing before, in their youth. It had always been Hephaestion who was invited to the chambers of the crown prince and who would cautiously accept. They had never been truly caught, but it had not taken long before everyone heard of the relationship between the young prince and Hephaestion.

"By the gods…" The general exclaimed softly, seemingly for no apparent reason.

Alexander smiled at Hephaestion as he thought about how this would be in the future. After the victory of tomorrow he would be a true emperor and he would dress all of the generals accordingly. But alone, in the privacy of his rooms, there would be more for Hephaestion… he would look like a prince himself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

A short laugh emerged from between the lips of the general.

"Of course. You should be thinking about tomorrow… try to go to sleep." Hephaestion said with a small laugh, before Alexander silenced him once again by simply pressing his lips to his. Then, merely inches apart, he gazed at the man in front of him with a played stern look in his eyes.

"Will you finally stop this nonsense and stay where you are and where you belong? Close to me." The young king murmured before closing the distance between them again and welcoming the general warmly, embracing him fully. Hephaestion let Alexander have his way, just like he would be able to do anything else. He answered the kiss slowly, beginning to forget about their situation, that they were standing together in a tent on the brink of war.

Alexander smiled in their kiss, this time not letting Hephaestion take the upper hand in this, refusing to let him talk about how things could end up badly for them. For him, they were Achilles and Patrocles… If one were to die of the both of them, the other would be soon to join him in the eternal life, after taking their revenge.

They stumbled onto the small bed, but this time Hephaestion was the one who was the stronger of the two of them and ended the kiss, but not saying a word. They just laid together, looking into each others eyes, trying to see into each others mind.

Although the general did think about the consequences of tomorrow, even when it did end up badly, he did not want to part on bad terms with the young man below him. Alexander held his breath unconsciously as he looked at Hephaestion. His Hephaestion. The young man above him captured his lips in a deep kiss, tongues battling for dominance. The King relented soon enough and rejoiced in the fact that he had won, he had defeated his stubborn general.

Kissing and nibbling, Hephaestion made his way down to the chest of his lover. Alexander gasped at the hot mouth on his skin, but did not protest in the slightest, faint moans passing his lips. Although nothing Hephaestion did surprised him, they had discovered this fine art together, every time had been different. Tonight, emotions played such a big part. Tears shimmered in his eyes when he realised he had been the one defeated, again. Overcome by the soft whispers of his general together with his excellent skill, he surrendered.

"Hephaestion."

Soon the other young man joined him and brushed Alexanders hands aside. Kissing his lips tenderly he laid down on the pillow next to him, their bodies close since there was not enough room.

"Tonight is for you, Alexander. Just like tomorrow… Try to sleep."

The young man gave a faint smile and settled for sleep at last, clinging to Hephaestion.

"Love you." He murmured softly before he closed his eyes.

AN: Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the movie Alexander, nor the history about them. Colin Farrell and Jared Leto belong to themselves, Alexander and Hephaestion to history.

AN: And so we have come to the final chapter. I've watched the movie last night and I hope that I have done those gentle souls (in private moments then) justice.

King of my heart 4

------------------------

Only a few hours later, Hephaestion woke from the deep sleep he had been in, the first since long. Ever since he had first stepped out of the safety of his home to follow his Alexander towards his dreams.

He looked down upon the young man laying next to him. It was in these times that he realised how much he loved his king. Even before he had become a king Hephaestion could not get away from Alexander. With a soft sigh he let his finger trail the cheek of his lover, before letting his hand rest at the nape of his neck.

Hephaestion wondered about the softness of the other mans hair. Usually he did not get the opportunity to touch it, but tonight seemed different in so many ways. Although he did not want to wake Alexander up, not when the occasion in the morning was so important. He knew that he should rest himself as well, but he could not. If these hours were the last he spent on this earth, it would be by gazing at the one person he loved more than anything on the entire world.

Alexander stirred in his sleep and Hephaestion pulled his hands away, keeping them by his side, but the eyelids of the other fluttered open. Sleepily, he gazed at him.

"Is it morning already?"

"No, there are still a few hours left."

"Why are you not asleep then?"

The voice sounded a little groggy, as Alexander rested on his elbows and leaned his head back a bit to get a good look at Hephaestion. He stretched out his hand the tiniest bit so that he could grasp the fingers of the other young man.

"Perhaps I found better things to do with my time."

It was meant to be funny, but somehow the words took on a sadness neither of them cared to express. Hephaestion gave the faintest of smiles and rested his head on the smaller part of the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Do not try to speak to me that you want to go back to your men."

It was said in a threatingly manner, but Hephaestion knew that his king did not mean it. His hands told an entirely different story, caressing his arm and softly making their way towards his chest, resting upon the supple skin.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

The responsive murmur was almost inaudible, Alexander had to strain to hear them. So he leaned closer towards Hephaestion and cupped his cheek.

"Hephaestion."

The young man opened his eyes and genuinely smiled.

"Alexander."

There were so many things that Alexander wanted to say to his best friend. About the life they would live together in the most fantastic cities of the world. The dream he would share with all of his friends, but his closest secrets would only be known by Hephaestion. He closed the distance between them, pressed a warm mouth upon the lips of the slightly older man. He immediately gained his entrance, tongue lapping the hot cavern of Hephaestions mouth. After a few minutes he pulled back with regret, panting.

"Gather your strength for tomorrow, my dear friend, because I intent a continuation of this night."

"Hmm, I sincerely hope so."

They embraced each other, Hephaestion resting his head on the others chest, near his heart. It did not last long before the both of them were asleep, for the entire night this time. About half an hour before sunrise, the young general rose from the bed. He silently disentangled himself from the arms of Alexander.

"I do love you, my Alexander… but I will not stand in your way to reach your dreams." He whispered softly towards the sleeping man. Swiftly dressing himself, he stopped for one moment to look back at Alexander, who slept so very peaceful. It was such a difference from the hard King who stood before his troops and talked them into battle… riding in front of them to let them see that he was not afraid.

Now, he was just a young man, who slept like he didn't have a care in the world. His goals and dreams were of another world and probably unattainable, but Hephaestion believed that if any man could do it, it would be Alexander. He would ride with his company for his King in a few hours… fight and kill in honour of him. And he would not regret it for one single moment.

"I love you, Alexander." He murmured as he leant forward to press a kiss on the cheek of his King. He walked out of the tent, but did not look backwards and thus could not see how Alexander opened his eyes.

"I love you too… my King." The young man answered softly to the retreating back of his general.


End file.
